


All Things Reversed, yet still the Same

by RoseDelSol



Series: Prideshipping Week 2016 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Pride shipping Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDelSol/pseuds/RoseDelSol
Summary: (My entry for the Prideshipping Week Day 1: Role Reversal)
Where Yami is a rich spoiled brat and Seto is the aspiring duelist who gets bullied in school
Short fic where Seto is still a genius, but somewhat nerdy, working the afternoons in his father's shop to increase the pocket money he spends (completely) on Duel Monster cards in that very shop.Yami is the grandson of some rich archeologist who spends all his time out of country to increase the already disgusting amount of family money. Sugoroku made a fortune when he discovered the tomb of an ancient, and still nameless pharao, who happens to look like his grandson.





	All Things Reversed, yet still the Same

Seto waved his father goodbye and took hold of Mokuba's hand. His own day would only start with the second lesson, which gave him time to bring Mokuba to school first.   
And maybe, just maybe, he'd also avoid those two horrible boys Jounouchi and Honda and get a chance to open that new packet of Duel Monster cards he bought yesterday.

The Kaiba family lived close to the primary school Mokuba went to, so it was only a short walk over. Still, somehow his little brother managed to tell him a week's worth of stories on the way.   
The two siblings hadn't seen much of each other the last couple of days, as Mokuba had been in school camp and Seto worked every free minute in their father's game shop.

Sometimes Seto wondered how Mokuba managed to get so excited about something as trivial as a school camp. The younger boy could babble on about some small event for hours. He had been talking about nothing else but the school camp for weeks ahead of the event, driving Seto nearly out of his mind with it.  
And now, after he came back, he was carefully explaining how every little detail of the camp had been so amazing, and telling his beloved older brother about every little thing they had done - including that really disgusting incident involving too many marshmallows and at least three boys throwing up and honestly, Seto could have done without the vividly detailed explanation from Mokuba. He really, really didn't need to know how Marshmallow-Chocolate-Milk-puke smelled and looked like...

"So, Nii-sama, have you opened your new cards yet?", Mokuba wanted to know when they approached the school building. Seto shook his head, and pulled the packed from his jacket.   
They still had a few minutes until Mokuba had to get in, so on a whim, Seto decided to open the packet. He often opened his new card packets together with Mokuba, secretly believing his little brother worked like a luck charm. There were always, always the better cards to be found, when Mokuba was around.  
Leaning against the school yard's fence, Seto ripped open the packet, careful to let Mokuba see. The first cards was a relatively common trap card, but might have it's value. The second however... He could hear Mokuba gasp. In his hand lay one of only four ever printed Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Tracing the majestic dragon on the card, Seto stared the beast in the eye. He almost felt the card looking back at him.

 

Seto was still lost in thoughts about building a deck around his new card when he stumbled onto the school grounds and promptly walked into someone. And it seemed today was not his lucky day - duel monster cards not withstanding.   
Seto Kaiba was not short by all means, but the person he had managed to bump into was a wall of a man, broad and full of malice. Ushio turned around to him and fixed him with a measuring gaze. Well, shit. 

"Ah, Seto Kaiba! I wanted to speak to you. Have Jounouchi and Honda been bothering you recently?", Ushio inquired. 

It wasn't like Seto cared that he was the resident school-bully-victim, mostly at least. He was a certified genius, with stupid reading glasses and a lanky build. At least he was tall, which earned him some small respect from the likes of Jounouchi and Honda, at least sometimes.  
Now Ushio the hall monitor from hell was a different case all together. If that guy took an interest in you, it would never, never end well.

"No, everything is fine, Ushio", Seto tried to get out of the situation. Why did it always have to be him?  
Just as Ushio wanted to say something else, the warning bell sounded, indicating that students had to get to their classrooms real quick now. Seto gave the hall monitor a small shrug before slipping past him and hurrying down the corridor.

Dropping into his seat in the last row, Seto took out his books and tried to disappear into the background, so the rest of the class would hopefully forget he was there altogether. If he at least pretended to pay attention the teachers usually left him alone. Being a certified genius had to have some advantages after all.  
Time crept by and Seto scribbled notes about duel monsters into the front of his notebook. He had put a decent deck together, but now with the Blue Eyes, he was forced to completely change his strategy. He would do anything to summon that monster to the field. No one would be able to stop him, if only he managed to draw and summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!

 

Still, by the time lunch rolled around, he was thoroughly bored and just wished the day would be finally over. He was just making his way to the cafeteria when he heard a loud crash from around the corner of the main building. Against his better judgement, he decided to go investigate and, for the second time today, stumbled into Ushio. 

However, this time it seemed the hall monitor had already found a victim, if the crumpled figures of Jounouchi and Honda were anything to go by. Seto briefly put a hand on his coat pocket, feeling for his Blue Eyes, praying to the mighty dragon to give him some of its strengths, and took a deep breath. "Leave them alone!", he snarled.  
It was not much of a snarl, and probably lost any and all effect it may have had due to the fact that he was still wearing his ridiculous glasses. 

Ushio turned around and fixed his gaze on Seto, the boy was surprised to see a pleases look on the bully's face.   
"Seto Kaiba! Look what I did to help you!", Ushio exclaimed, motioning to the bruised and beaten bodies in front of him: "These two will never bother you again. Isn't that right?"  
Jounouchi made an attempt to get up, but was quickly held back by Honda. Seto looked from Ushio to the two beaten bodies and back, completely horrified.   
"Want me to beat them up some more? I never liked bullies", Ushio explained.

Seto laughed humourlessly at that. The amount of hypocrisy was just astounding.

"You'll have to pay me, of course. But then I'll be your bodyguard against these two, and you'll never have to fear them again", Ushio went on explaining.

"No", Seto simply replied: "These two were never a problem for me, thus I need no one to protect me from them. Jounouchi, Honda, get off your sorry asses, we're leaving!"  
Seto really, really hoped that the two dweebs would get what he was trying to do, as he turned to walk away, but with their combined IQs not even remotely close to his own, chances were slim.  
Seto heard groaning and the rustling of clothing and just assumed that the idiot brigade was attempting to follow.

Ushio stood still for a moment, frozen by the sheer lack of respect, before he snapped out of it and hurled himself at Seto.  
Honda tried to shout a warning, and Seto turned around just to see a fist connect with his jaw. He jerked back with the force of the punch but somehow managed to hold his balance. He tried to get into a defensive stand before Ushio launched his next attack, but already knew he stood no chance. He was in for a severe beating this time. 

A kick that was aimed for Seto's ribs never connected, as the least likely person of them all showed up on the scene, a strategically placed kick throwing Ushio off balance and forced him to stop his attack momentarily.  
Seto felt his stomach clench, as he looked at no other than Yuugi Mutou. But was that really Yuugi?

Yuugi Mutou lived with his grandfather in a mansion on the outskirts of town. He arrived in school in a limousine, was filthily rich, and never had to worry about bullies because a bodyguard was always near by - except now, as Seto noticed absent-mindedly.   
Then again, Yuugi didn't look like Yuugi. Sure, he still had tri-coloured hair which stood off in all directions, and the oddly coloured eyes, however Seto was pretty sure the odd colour had never actually been red.

Yuugi was a spoiled brat, but he usually kept to himself, and really, his demeanour was never quite that arrogant, or selfconfident. Also, Seto was quite sure he had never in his life found Yuugi Mutou attractive. What was wrong with this day?

The odd version of Yuugi took a step closed to Ushio. Their shapes seemed to flicker, their silhouettes becoming a blur of purple and black. Seto blamed the hit on his head for it. Then again, it would fit the weird day if people now had the ability to turn into shapeless purple blobs.

A dark, cold fog surrounded the two and muted their conversation. Then the purple Ushio-shaped blob let out a muffled shout and launched himself at Yuugi. To Seto's surprise Yuugi took a step to the side and Ushio stumbled on, lost balance and kissed the floor, remaining there motionless.  
Yuugi stared down at the bully with disgust on his face as the fog cleared. He let his eyes move to where Seto sat on the floor, and a small smirk ghosted over his features, then he stalked off without another word.

Seto was a hundred percent convinced, the day could not get any weirder. Also, if his heart rate could go back to normal, that would be fantastic.

Beside him, Honda helped Jounouchi back to his feet, looking at Seto.  
"Hey Kaiba?", Jounouchi said, spiting a little blood onto the concrete: "Thank you for standing up for us. It's appreciated." Seto nodded, slightly dumbfounded. And the day just did get weirder, hurray.

 

It was later at night, after Seto had helped out in the store, looked over Mokuba's and completed his own homework, that he let himself replay the events of the afternoon. What on earth had been up with that Yuugi brat?

More than anything else, it was the little smirk and those red eyes that kept Seto awake into the early hours of the morning.

Whatever had been up with Yuugi, some part of Seto wanted to see it again, if just to have these dark red eyes look at him again...

**Author's Note:**

> This has been posted on my tumblr (RoseDelSol) during the Prideshipping Week (1. - 7. September 2016).  
> I plan to put up all days as part of a series, and add the days which have not been written yet / were not completed in time for the Prideshipping Week.
> 
> Kudos and Reviews are highly appreciated
> 
> This particular plot bunny may be extended into a multi-chapter pic at a later point, if I ever find the time.  
> Completed for now.


End file.
